La estrella más brillante del firmamento
by ladyluna10
Summary: Lauren Byrne acaba de terminar Hogwarts y está deseando ver qué le depara su nueva vida en la Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticas. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Lauren Byrne dejó su baúl junto a su cama y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Después de años practicando y esforzándose, había conseguido su plaza en la Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticas, el lugar con el que soñaba desde que era una cría.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación –que todavía estaba vacío– y se acercó a la ventana. Las vistas no se parecían en nada a las que había tenido en Hogwarts, desde la torre de Gryffindor, pero no por eso eran menos espectaculares. Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Solo esperaba que su compañera de habitación fuera simpática. Iba a echar mucho de menos a sus chicas (Lyra se estaba formando en San Mungo, Adèle había comenzado a trabajar como modelo y diseñadora en la tienda de Molly, Diana estaba en el Ministerio y Leah, bueno, ella se estaba recuperando de todo lo que había pasado) y, además, ya había tenido suficientes malas compañeras para el resto de su vida gracias a la loca de Amber.

Volvió hacia su cama y comenzó a colocar sus cosas, todavía dándole vueltas a cómo sería su compañera. ¿Sería actriz como ella? ¿Bailarina? ¿Tocaría algún instrumento? Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. La puerta se abrió y una rubia bajita de ojos claros asomó la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

–Hola, ¿eres Lauren?

–Sí.

–Genial –pasó al interior, tirando de su baúl, y lo soltó en el suelo antes de acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano–. Yo soy Zoe.

–Encantada.

–¿Es también tu primer año?

–Sí –Lauren asintió y sonrió levemente–. ¿En qué modalidad has entrado?

–Danza clásica.

–Impresionante.

–Gracias –se encogió de hombros, un poco sonrojada–. ¿Y tú?

–Teatro.

–¿Normal o musical?

–Normal –lanzó una pequeña carcajada–. Si me hubieras escuchado cantar, no preguntarías siquiera.

Zoe se unió a sus risas y en seguida la conversación se animó. Zoe parecía una chica muy simpática y Lauren estaba completamente segura de que les iría muy bien juntas.

* * *

–¿Qué tienes mañana a primera hora?

Después de colocar todas sus cosas y charlar otro rato más, Lauren y Zoe bajaron al comedor para cenar. Era muchísimo más pequeño que el de Hogwarts, la comida se cogía en una barra al fondo –cuyos platos se rellenan solos– y, en lugar de cuatro mesas largas, había muchas de seis plazas.

Las dos se habían servido la cena y se habían sentado en una mesa vacía, un poco nerviosas y sin saber muy bien con quién podrían o no entablar una conversación.

–Técnica vocal potenciada con varita o algo así –frunció levemente el ceño y pinchó un trozo de ensalada–. ¿Y tú?

–Expresión corporal –puso los ojos en blanco–. No me parece que sea demasiado mágico, la verdad.

–¿Se usa mucho la magia para bailar?

–¿Y para actuar? –Replicó, alzando una ceja.

–Para los efectos especiales, amplificar las voces y poco más.

–Nosotros para poder hacer mejor las piruetas y también para algunos efectos –suspiró–. ¿Has estado alguna vez viendo una obra muggle?

–Una vez fui con mis amigas.

–¿Y no te pareció increíble? Yo he ido un par de veces con mi madre, que es una apasionada del teatro, y siempre me impacta cómo consiguen hacer tantas cosas sin magia. Tienen que trabajar muchísimo más que nosotros.

–Son muy ingeniosos –sonrió–. Unas amigas mías siempre dicen que su bisabuelo decía que eran una maravilla y que suplían la falta de magia con mucho ingenio.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo con él –sonrió antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca–. Me muero de ganas de comenzar las clases y me alegra haberte conocido.

–A mí también. No hay mucha gente de mi curso aquí, de hecho –miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza–, creo que solo me suenan un par de caras y son de chicos más mayores. Oh, creo que mi amiga Leah se acostó con ese rubio de allí.

Zoe estalló en carcajadas y Lauren también rió, recordando sin poder evitarlo aquellos años de fiestas y despreocupación.

Sus risas atrajeron la atención de otro par de chicas que, tras intercambiar una mirada dubitativa, se acercaron a ellas y, tras preguntarles si los sitios estaban ocupados, se sentaron y se unieron a la conversación. Una de ellas también hacía teatro y, la otra, teatro musical y su habitación estaba prácticamente enfrente de la de ellas.

–Todavía no me creo que esté aquí.

–Yo tampoco –Lauren suspiró, emocionada–. Yo tampoco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente apenas fue capaz de desayunar un café y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de ciruela –a alguien tenía que gustarle, ¿y por qué no a ella?– antes de dirigirse hacia el aula donde tenía la primera clase. Llegó casi quince minutos antes de que esta comenzara y entró, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y el estómago retorciéndose por los nervios.

–Hola –saludó con una enorme sonrisa al chico y las dos chicas que ya esperaban dentro.

–Hola –le devolvió él el saludo, aunque la miró con el ceño fruncido–. Tu cara me suena mucho, ¿nos conocemos?

–No lo sé, ¿has estudiado en Hogwarts?

–Sí, aunque terminé hace ya cuatro años –se encogió de hombros–. Slytherin.

–Gryffindor y terminé el año pasado –le tendió la mano–. Lauren Byrne.

–¿Irlandesa?

–De Belfast.

–Yo de Dublín –le estrechó la mano–. Sean O'Connor. Y creo que ya sé por qué me suenas.

–¿Ah sí?

–Yo era el director del coro cuando hiciste tu prueba.

Lauren se notó palidecer. Aquello debía ser una broma. Antes de saber que cantaba mal –y desoyendo a su madre, que le había prohibido expresamente que intentara aquello alegando que iba a quedar en ridículo– se había presentado a las pruebas para entrar al coro del colegio, pero la cosa había ido muy mal. Horriblemente mal de hecho. Todavía podía oír las risas de todos después de desafinar por completo las dos primeras frases de la canción.

–Vaya, qué bien.

–Me pareciste adorable –sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

–12, estaba en segundo.

–Y yo en sexto. Siento que no te cogieran.

–Habríais sido unos estúpidos de haberlo hecho, canto fatal.

–Creo que jamás había visto unos gorgoritos como los tuyos. ¿Nos harás hoy una demostración?

–Ni en broma –Lauren lanzó una pequeña carcajada–. ¿Y cómo es que estás empezando aquí ahora? No quiero parecer indiscreta, pero ya terminaste Hogwarts hace unos años. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Bueno, mis padres querían que me dedicara a algo estable, serio y respetable como el Ministerio –contestó– así que les hice caso, pero eso no es lo mío. He intentado encajar allí, pero todo es tan aburrido… No soy un chico de números e informes. Me gustan los diálogos imposibles, los personajes que se llevan un trocito de tu alma y no saber dónde estaré mañana. La estabilidad no es lo mío.

–Vaya.

–¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

–Quiero convertirme en una estrella.

–Seguro que serás la más brillante del firmamento.

–¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas?

–Solo a las que hacen gorgoritos adorables cuando cantan.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa seductora y Lauren enarcó ambas cejas.

–¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

–Puede.

–Creí que en esta Academia todos los chicos serían gays –replicó.

–Pues yo no –le guiñó un ojo y Lauren volvió a reír.

–Malditos irlandeses… ¿Ni siquiera marchándome de Irlanda vais a dejar de intentar seducirme?

–Es que las irlandesas sois muy sexys y si huís de la isla tenemos que ir a buscaros.

–Eres un cliché andante –lanzó otra carcajada y apoyó una mano en su hombro antes de acercarse un poco más a él–. ¿Eso lo has sacado de alguna obra?

–Me ofende que no creas que soy capaz de inventar mis propias frases para ligar –fingió una mueca indignada que le salió casi a la perfección–. De hecho, esta la he sacado de un guión que yo mismo escribí.

–¿Eres un dramaturgo?

–Lo intento y, desde luego, pienso usarte como inspiración para mi próxima protagonista.

Una nueva carcajada y Lauren se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sean sonrió al ver cómo se le arrugaba la nariz y dio las gracias por haberse acordado de la prueba que la chica hizo para el coro.

El profesor llegó justo entonces y, tras presentarse y pedirles que se colocaran en círculo, pidió dos voluntarios para una improvisación.

–Nosotros.

Sean miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido. Lo había cogido de la mano y había levantado ambos brazos antes de que pudiera reacciona. Sinceramente, no se había visto venir aquello. Ella se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas de actriz.

–¿No decías que sería la estrella más brillante del firmamento? Pues lo mejor será que empieces a ayudarme desde ya.

Él asintió lentamente y se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo, detrás de ella. Era solo su primer día en aquella Academia, pero parecía que las cosas iban a ser bastante entretenidas. O, al menos, eso creían tanto Sean como Lauren en ese momento.

* * *

N/A: La protagonista, como habréis podido comprobar los que habéis leído "Una nueva amenaza" (próximamente en FanFiction, pero disponible en mi cuenta de Potterfics), es una de las compañeras de dormitorio de Lyra Malfoy, Leah Potter y Adèle Finnigan (4ª generación). No sé a vosotros, pero a mí tanto ella como Sean me han caído muy bien y me han dejado con ganas de más al final del one-shot así que a lo mejor me animo a escribir algo más sobre ellos ;)

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Reviews?


End file.
